Playing House
by scullyseviltwin
Summary: All she wanted to do was play house.


Title: Playing House  
  
Author: ScullyAsTrinity AKA Barenaked Bostonian  
  
Spoilers: Just Arcadia. (If I had it my way I'd let them make that honeymoon video, but I'm only fifteen.)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Slight MSR  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in high school. PLEASE! (Was in high school, now in college, hehe.)  
  
Feedback: Absolutely. I live off of it. I even made a little hut out of it! BNLXPhile12@aol.com.  
  
Summary: Scully just wanted to play house...  
  
Thanks: Yadda, yadda yadda. Who else but Ari, Amanda, and Lisa. Oh yeah, Kristi for doing nothing in study period and provoking me to do this. Ms. Abbatinozzi (if I spelled that right I am queen!) who me and Lisa got hooked this season, Ms.Gilroy, because she has to listen to us explain every little detail to Ms. A. Not to Mr. Keegan because he is a jerk, just kidding, sorry. Amanda's computer, which I haven't broken yet. And Ash and Kelly who are STILL in Italy. Damn them. Lesley, just because okay?  
  
-Playing House-  
  
Mulder sat at his computer, typing busily. An unfinished expense report lay open in front of him. He stopped typing, and looked down at the blank sheet. He was quickly becoming bored, not that expense reports were all that enticing.  
  
Scully had gone out to get lunch exactly...thirty seven minutes and fifty three seconds ago. Not that he was counting. Now he was rapidly becoming hungry and bored. Being stuck in the basement office for weeks on end was beginning to become routine and he hated it. There was nothing exciting to work on, no monsters to kill, no bad guys to fry.  
  
He began to accept the fact that this might be it, just as Scully returned with his lunch-a hot roast beef sub. The sub had once held some meaning to his empty stomach, but right now he focused on Scully's mouth. It was working busily on a grape Popsicle. It looked so good compared to his food.  
  
He continued to stare as Scully plunked the bag with the food in it down on his desk. His eyes snapped up to her face.  
  
"Why must you tease me so?" He said, once again eying the pop.  
  
"I'm a good girl." She replied. "I already ate my lunch."  
  
"And what did that consist of, scraps of lettuce?" He said, getting up to place the unfinished reports back in the filing cabinet. She threw her bare popsicle stick in the wastebasket.  
  
"Chicken Caesar this time actually." Scully said, sitting down at her computer and beginning to type. He plunked himself back down in his seat and unwrapped his sub.  
  
"No bee pollen?" he asked around bits of his sandwich. "Mulder, why would I put bee pollen-" "Scully, haven't you learned when I'm joking?" he replied mocking her tone.  
  
She ignored him and went back to checking her e-mail.  
  
"Scully, I think we need to get a life." He said out of nowhere. He made a face at his lunch and then balled it up in the discarded paper.  
  
"I've been saying that for years." She replied in a deadpan tone.  
  
"That's not what I mean. It was exciting before, now it's just..." he let the sentence trail off into nothingness.  
  
"Boring." She finished for him. "Really, really boring."  
  
"Why Miss Scully, am I to assume that you enjoy working with me?" he said with a smug smile.  
  
"Of course not. I do it for the lousy salary and the wonderful benefits package." She scoffed at him. "Of course I do Mulder, you just wanted me to say it."  
  
"Damn straight." He said and shot his lunch into the wastebasket. "That had to be the worst lunch I ever had."  
  
"You're buying next time." She said, turning off her computer and staring into space. It was a long while before she spoke again. "Mulder?"  
  
"Hmm?" he replied distractedly.  
  
"Did you think it was...what's the phrase...psychologically...sound, for me to want to play house?" Scully asked, staring him down.  
  
"Are you asking me as a psychologist or as...me?" he asked her hesitantly. This could either lead to something really good, or something really, really bad.  
  
"Hmmm, both." She said and smiled at him.  
  
"Then, yes Scully. I think it's perfectly natural to want to play house. Everyone wants to play house at one point and time." There was a small pause. "And then again some people actually get to."  
  
"Well, I'll never get to, but I'd like to." She said quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said in a small amount of surprise. He walked closer to her and stood beside her desk. "One day, you're going to meet a wonderful man...or woman..." she shot him a look. "And they will make you very happy, and then one day you'll get married, and I'll be an usher, or something equally as cheesy, at your wedding."  
  
He walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"And then he will want to go for that great job in New York, so that he can buy you everything, and you'll run away with him. Happily ever after." His voice held a certain sadness as he said the last few words.  
  
"Mulder." She whispered. "You know that I'd never..."  
  
She trailed off as he put a finger to her lips. Her eyes softened at him and she smiled slightly around his finger.  
  
"I know." He whispered back. "I just wanted to hear you say it."  
  
End  
  
Well, study period is almost over and I will have to go to gym. As always thanks to the people who read this crap, if it weren't for you I'd stop. It's 10:30, and we're only in period 3?!?! Oh, well. Report cards to all you Everett kids. Guess I won't be seeing my friends for quite awhile.  
  
***Yes, yes. Good, good. Revised this too. Wrote it two years ago when I was still at the good ole EHS. 


End file.
